


Sweet and wicked ways

by Nary



Category: Venetia - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Couch Sex, Femdom, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Orgy, Yuleporn, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is this gown quite suitable for an orgy, my love?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and wicked ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Temaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temaris/gifts).



"Is this gown quite suitable for an orgy, my love?" 

Jasper, Lord Damerel made a show of considering this question. Certainly the gown of scarlet silk suited his wife's fair complexion, and it was cut quite low across the bosom, displaying her décolletage - and the rubies he had given her as a Christmas gift - to excellent effect. "It will suffice," he said at last. "But then, the woman wearing it is so beautiful, she would look just as well in nothing at all."

Venetia smiled with a twinkle in her eye. "That will be later on, will it not? Aside from the mask, at any rate," she added, picking up the red silk domino that would serve to conceal her face.

"If you wish," said Damerel. "You are the hostess for the evening - your will is supreme, and it is your choice whether you elect to disrobe."

"I do hope I shall do well," she said, a little nervous. "I've only just begun to become accustomed to hosting the usual sort of parties, and now this..."

Damerel put his hands on her shoulders, drawing her close for an embrace. "You will be splendid, my sweetest and wickedest lady."

They descended to greet their masked guests as they arrived at the Priory. It was rather odd not to have them announced as they entered, but then, Venetia reflected, she did not know very many of her husband's circle yet at any rate, so it was in fact rather a relief to not have to remember all their names and titles. She thought she recognized Lord Utterby by his freckles, and perhaps that was Mr. Ansford with the flaxen hair? The ladies present she did not recognize at all, but then, it was entirely likely that at least some of them had been engaged for the evening, while others might be mistresses or companions who would not be brought to mingle in polite society. She thought to herself that she ought to make sure they were well-treated, for it would not do to have her household's reputation decrease still further. To be shunned by courtesans would be simply embarrassing. 

Lord Damerel's guests were evidently accustomed to such festivities, and swiftly made themselves comfortable - indeed, some began to disrobe with a haste that was somewhat surprising to Venetia. "My friends," Jasper interjected before they could proceed too far, "allow me to present the mistress of our revels this evening." He took Venetia's hand, making her glad of her domino, for it hid her blush at least a little when the entire assembled crowd turned to look at her. "For tonight, her word is our law." He looked to Venetia, squeezing her hand slightly by way of encouragement.

"Please, my dear guests," she began, her voice carrying well despite a somewhat tremulous start, "be welcome. Take pleasure wherever your desires lead you, with those who wish to share their favours."

"Give us an order, my lady," called one of the gentlemen among the crowd, to the laughter and agreement of his fellows.

Venetia arched an eyebrow at his boldness. "Very well, if you insist. For being so forward, you shall pay a forfeit. Your breeches now belong to me. Bring them here, at once."

The guests' laughter increased as the young man complied with her demand, his cheeks flushing nearly as red as his hair. "Was that all right?" she asked Damerel in an undertone. 

"Indeed, you could have been much harder on him, for he was very saucy," Damerel told her with a smile. "But it was a suitable punishment, and I don't imagine he shall complain."

"Oh good," said Venetia, and accepted the proffered breeches from the not-very-chastened gentleman, who also bowed to kiss her hand with a flirtatious smile. She held them aloft. "Are there any others who wish to sacrifice their clothing upon my altar?"

"I think," Damerel said once the parade of hastily disrobing guests had slowed, "that you are a natural at this, my love."

Venetia leaned on his arm, delighted. "I am certainly enjoying myself!" 

They took a turn together about the rooms, with Damerel stopping from time to time to converse with a guest, even those involved in rather intimate activities. Venetia watched with eyes wide, for although her husband had provided her with an excellent introduction to the details of the male form, and she had certainly seen a number of scandalous sculptures during their honeymoon in Rome, never before had she had the opportunity to observe such a variety and range of specimens in the flesh.

"My dear," she said when they had a quiet moment to sit on a divan together, "I know we have discussed this before, but I wanted to be sure of your feelings..."

"On what matter?" Damerel asked, stroking her arm. 

"On being cuckolded," she murmured.

"It's hardly cuckoldry if I give you my blessing, for no one can say you have deceived me," he said with a smile. "Besides, now that you've become the wife of such a terrible rake, you have a great deal of debauchery to catch up on, and I would appreciate the assistance some of our guests are no doubt eager to provide."

Venetia smiled, delighted. "I know that it is my choice - but nevertheless, I would value your recommendations on potential partners. You're ever so much more experienced at being disreputable, after all," she teased, kissing her husband on the cheek. 

Damerel nodded. "If you have a liking for him, the young man who forfeited his breeches to you earlier would do a commendable job, I'm sure. And perhaps," he added with a smile of his own, "his pretty companion with the chestnut hair might also assist in furthering your education in ways I cannot."

"Would you like that, you scoundrel?" she asked, and ran her hand along the front of his breeches. "Oh yes, I detect a sign that you would."

He grasped her wrist, encouraging her to keep fondling him. "I would, so long as I'm permitted to observe, of course."

"How could I refuse my love such a thoughtful request?" Venetia's brow furrowed for a moment as she considered the matter. "Shall I simply... invite them to join us?"

"My lady, you could command them if you were minded to do so," Damerel told her. "They would gladly obey."

"But I don't wish them to feel obligated," she said, a little uncertainly. 

"Part of their enjoyment of the game," said Damerel, "is the pleasure of feeling as though they're being compelled. I know them well, and I judge they would be very willing and eager partners - but the thrill of your command will only make the act more enjoyable."

"Very well," Venetia replied, and rose from her seat. She moved gracefully through the assembled crowd, until she found the pair she sought. "You," she said, with a haughty tone that Damerel, watching from his seat, found most enticing, "will now oblige my whim by joining me - and my companion - on the gold divan. Please," she added with a hint of a smile that softened the request only slightly.

"Of course, my lady," said the young ginger-haired man, smiling in return. "We are your humble servants." His companion, a plump girl with long chestnut curls, nodded her agreement, and together they returned to where Damerel sat.

"How shall we...?" Venetia considered their placement with some puzzlement.

"Here," Damerel suggested, putting his arm around his wife's waist to draw her down onto his lap, but facing outwards. The other gentleman knelt in front of her, while the young lady moved to her side, crouching on the edge of the divan. "Lift your skirt for him," Damerel whispered in Venetia's ear, and the husky sound of his desire helped her to find the courage to do so, gathering the scarlet silk in hands tightly clenched and drawing it up over her pale thighs.

"Tell him what you desire," said Damerel. His own arousal was quite evident, pressed as it was against Venetia's backside, but he could be patient.

"I desire you to lick me, sir... oh my!" she exclaimed, as he responded with considerable alacrity to her demand. She spread her legs wider, leaning back against her husband, who assisted her by grasping one of her thighs. 

"May I kiss you, my lady?" asked the curly-haired girl, and Venetia nodded eagerly. A woman's lips, she quickly learned, were much softer than a man's, but quite as enjoyable to kiss. 

Damerel's free hand cupped her breast, and Venetia moaned from the myriad sensations and delights that were being bestowed upon her. She hardly knew who to touch or where to look, but she tried to caress each of the three of them as best as she could, so that none should feel neglected. Before long, she reached such a height of pleasure that she shuddered and groaned, crying, "Oh, oh yes!"

"Very good, my dearest," Damerel whispered against her ear, while the young man between her legs kissed her trembling thigh. 

"Would it be terribly selfish of me," Venetia gasped, "to ask for that again? Or should I reward our guests for their excellent service?"

"Asking to repeat that would be a reward in itself, most gracious mistress," said the ginger-haired gentleman, and Damerel chuckled to himself.

"Oh, but I don't wish to bore you!" Venetia drew him up to stand before her, so that she could have a closer look at his cock, which jutted out before him. "For instance, I could perform a similar favour for you, which you might find even more rewarding. Perhaps with your lovely companion's assistance?"

Their guests had no complaints about such a suggestion, and soon the two ladies were busily engaged in sucking and licking the red-haired gentleman's prick, taking turns at swallowing his length as far as they were able. Venetia, however, as mistress of the house, claimed pride of place when he ejaculated, so that she could gulp down his hot load with an enthusiasm that Damerel found charming.

"Now," he said at last, when they had recovered their breath, "I have been very patient, but my patience can only be tried so far."

"Oh dear," said Venetia, feigning dismay. "I have been cruel and neglected you, my love - would you punish me for behaving so wantonly?"

"I shall," Damerel agreed. 

He lifted Venetia effortlessly, so that she was bent over the arm of the divan, and without further preface than a slap across her rosy backside, took up his rightful place behind his wife. Their guests sat back, enjoying the spectacle as he fucked her fiercely, his fingers digging hard into the soft flesh of her hips. Venetia moaned, forgetting that they had an audience, only caring that her husband was inside her at last. Her breasts tumbled out of the bodice of her dress as she hung half-upside down, but she barely noticed. Damerel fucked her with a rough desperation, and she knew by the rasp in his breath and the stutter of his hips that he was close. "Oh, fill me up," she begged, and, unable to resist her command, he did.

"My loveliest, wickedest dear," said Venetia once she was sitting upright again. "If this is how you respond to my scandalous behaviour, I can see I shall have to think of something even more shocking."

"I should very much like to see you try," Damerel agreed, and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
